The Esemseru Tribe
The Tribe of Esemseru, or Ba'ulatu Esemseru: is a komodo dragon-like species, inhabiting settlements in the more mountainous regions. The Esemseru are known for the copper and bronze weapons they produce, their capital Is'Urna being a hotspot for the more talented metalworkers of the Dread. With the mining for ores came the need for mining villages and secure trade routes, making the Esemseru the least nomadic of all tribes; even their trading is only done within their villages, reliant on the Basu and Banbirru for distribution. The few nomadic Esemseru are wealthy diplomats, to attract more customers and nomads to visit. The Esemserai (main article: Esemserai race (RPG)) The Esemserai are a reptilian race descendant from the Hulmittu, horned and scaled. Many of them are missing one or both of their horns, a cultural tradition of sorts. Seemingly the closest to their ancestors, they wear that banner proudly, training their bodies to most athletic heights through training, farming, metalworking and other physical activities. Age The Esem reach biological adulthood around 25, living past 80 in rare circumstances. Traditionally, they are regarded as adolescents from the age of 5 onwards, with adulthood not tied to an age, but to the moment they pass the appropriate trials (usually around 20, but has been observed as early and late as 15 and 30). Size The Esem are tough and large lizards, growing inbetween 5-7ft in size. Alignment The Esemserai tend to neutrality, with a definite lawful overtone. Evil is firmly looked down upon by the tribe, but dealt with in ways many others would consider equally vile and barbaric. Diet The Esemserai are omnivores with a small appetite, eating whatever nonpoisonous plant their farms can produce. Especially the border scouts have a more carnivorous diet, living off of their own hunt. Reproduction The Esemserai have a fairly unusual reproductive cycle, in that their eggs can be impregnated both in- and externally, either through regular copulation, or impregnation of the laid, soft eggs. Culture The Esemseru society is fairly militaristic, conservative society,with hatchlings attending open-air schools from the age of 5 in order to train their physical strength, tactical thinking, and other things like that. Every Esemseran, even the farmers, are somewhat trained in the use of a weapon or two.Children are raised collectively, with each generation regarding the next as their sons and daughters. As an Esemseran proves him/herself in battle and reaches old age, they may become official Elders, who rule and decide along with the General. The Generals (Main article: Esemseran Generals) The Esemseru are lead by a figure known as The General. According to the Esemseru, once their leader is chosen, he/she becomes a holy figure, and their original given name is not worthy enough of their new status. They pick a new name before donning the royal armour, the Centurial Steel: A suit of armour crafted by the Generals themselves, each part locking onto the wearer permanently.They remain within the Centurial for the rest of their lives, after which their remains are burned out of the armour, and their souls ascend to godhood. Religion (Main article: Esemseran Generals) Religionwise, the gods and goddesses of the Esemseru are thusly comprised of their previous generals, each one becoming a god upon their death. The more loved, respected and impressive they were in life, the more powerful in godhood. Some important figures: * Hiran the First: his spirit is believed to linger in every flame and furnace of every craftsman. * Zorek the Unyielding: The spirit of water and warfare. It is believed Esemserai never go to war because Zorek would become envious and kill the newly banded army out of spite, as he never got to wage his war on Zalakriva. * Ran-Zhur the Foremost: his spirit lies within the ore of iron itself, present in every sword and tool made with it. Views on other tribes Widely respected and admired for their disciplined nature and unrivaled craftsmen, the Esemseru have few enemies, but they are known to look down on other tribes. A few stereotypes: * Nikiltans are fools, frantically occupying themselves with ill-conceived quests for useless knowledge. * Banbirru are not to be trusted, and outsmarted with enough effort. * Masqutu are not to be trusted, and outsmarted with little effort. * Hashhaltu are legendary creatures, trustworthy if they exist at all. * Basu are not to be trusted, but impossible to outsmart either. Count your gold after every transaction. Category:The Land of Dread Category:Tribes Category:Esemseru Category:WIP